Blanca palomita
by konaahcullen
Summary: One shot: Bella y edward van a isla esme a celebrar su luna de miel. Fanfic para un concurso en facebook.


Para: Concurso facebook de juegos saga crepúsculo

Blanca palomita.

Summary: Bella y Edward van a isla esme a celebrar su luna de miel.

Bella POV.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y por una parte aliviada. Por fin iba a dejar de ser virgen! Ok…ok. Eso no es para andar contándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero POR FAVOR! Iba a perder la virginidad con el amor de mi vida, con el que me roba los suspiros, con el dueño de mi corazón, con el….ok, creo que quedo claro. Pero claro, como Edward es TAN chapado a la antigua, primero me tuve que casar con él. Pero chicas, esto va a valer la pena!

Amor, ya despierta, vamos llegando a rio- me decía Eddy…Ups! No le digan que lo llamo Eddy, porque o si no, me mata… jajaja literalmente.

Mmm…?- me hice la dormida, pero sabía que no me iba a funcionar.

Amor, se que estas despierta, eres tan mala mentirosa- me dijo mientras yo me tallaba los ojos y veía su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Hola amor!- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

Hola mi vida, ya vamos a aterrizar, así que mejor ponte el cinturón- me dijo mientras el abrochaba el suyo.

El viaje había sido largo, pero había merecido la pena, mirar la ciudad de rio en todo su esplendor, definitivamente era algo asombroso.

Caminamos hasta unos taxis y Edward rápidamente hablo con un hombre en un perfecto portugués, para luego subirnos a ese taxi.

El hombre del taxi nos dejo en una bahía cerca de un hotel, y yo me asombre al ver que Edward se acercaba a un yate muy lindo.

Ed-ward, no creo que sea muy bueno acercarse a un yate que no es de nosotros- le dije mientras veía que Edward se subía a la mini escalera del yate.

Amor, no te preocupes, este yate es de la familia- me dijo mientras subía las maletas y yo quedaba en estado de shock.

Camine hacia un lado del yate para ver el nombre, y vi que tenía el apellido "CULLEN" grabado.

No puede ser! Porque nunca nadie me dijo que la familia tenía un yate?- le pregunte un poco asombrada y un poco molesta.

Amor, no te enojes, si nunca te lo dije, es porque nunca encontré la necesidad decírtelo- en eso tenía razón, que idiota soy.

Lo siento, es que me carga que me oculten cosas, pero igual. Filo- le dije mientras él me ayudaba a subir al yate.

Bueno, y podría saber, donde vamos?- le dije mirando el interior del yate.

Eh… bueno…mmm…vamosaislaesme- me dijo tan rápido que no alcance a oír lo último.

Qué? Me podrías repetir lo ultimo?- le dije mirándolo con sospecha.

Bu-bueno, tu sabe-es que no es prim-mera vez que alguien de la familia viene a rio, y Carlisle en unos de sus viajes con esme, decidió comprar una isla, y le puso Isla esme- me dijo Edward nervioso mirándome para notar mi reacción.

¿Qué? La familia también tiene una isla! Esto no me lo creo…- le dije mientras veía que Edward se acercaba a mí despacio.

Amor, no quiero que te enojes, al final de cuentas, estamos de luna de miel, y hay que disfrutar- me dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida y mirándome con sus ojos tan preciosos.

Ok…hare como que ya sabía lo del yate y la isla- le dije mientras le rodeaba el cuello y le daba un beso muy apasionado.

El aprisiono mi cintura con sus brazos y me llevo a unos sillones que había en el interior del bote, yo coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y le seguí dando besos muy apasionados. Pero, como nada podía durar para siempre, Edward se separo lentamente de mí y me quedo mirando.

Tenemos que ir navegando, si queremos llegar antes del anochecer a la isla- me dijo Edward mientras yo me sonrojaba por lo que acababa de pasar.

Sí, claro-le dije- emm…donde queda el baño?- le pregunte para arreglarme un poco, ya que había quedado un poquito desordenada.

Doblas por el pasillo a la derecha- me dijo mientras me daba un último beso y subía al exterior del yate.

Llegue al baño y me empecé a colocarme maquillaje, ya que, gracias a Edward, se me había corrido toda la pintura. Luego de retocarme, me dirigí a cubierta para estar con Edward.

Listo! – le dije mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

No es necesario que te pintes demasiado, ya que, por si sola eres bella- me dijo mientras me besaba la mano. Y yo por supuesto, me sonroje.

Hablamos de cosas triviales mientras navegábamos en el océano. Hasta que de pronto, Edward me señalo un trozo de isla que se mostraba delante de nosotros.

Esa, es isla esme- me dijo mientras me observaba. Por lo que veía, me pude dar cuenta que la isla era demasiado grande, con mucha vegetación, arboles y en el centro se hallaba una casa del tamaño de la casa de los cullen en forks.

El atardecer caía bajo nuestros ojos mientras descargábamos las cosas a la casa, o mejor dicho, mientras Edward descargaba las cosas.

Me acerque a la orilla de la playa y me di cuenta cuan bella era la vista. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Edward se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo por detrás.

Esto es bellísimo- le dije en un susurro mientras que él apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

Si, de verdad lo es- me dijo mientras me daba vuelta y depositaba un suave beso en mis labios- ¿Tienes hambre? Los encargados de la casa han dejado la cena preparada, les pedí explícitamente que no nos molestaran hasta mañana.

Sí, claro que tengo hambre- le dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la casa.

Entre por primera vez y me di cuenta de que toda la casa tenía el toque de esme, las paredes, los adornos, todo!

La casa es preciosa- le dije a Edward mientras él me guiaba y me mostraba las habitaciones y la casa completa.

Y bueno, por último, esta es la habitación de nosotros en esta estadía- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo me sonroje al solo pensar que va a suceder en esta habitación.

Es muy espaciosa- le dije, ya que debía cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Sí, claro. Normalmente esta es la habitación que ocupan Carlisle y esme cuando vienen- me dijo mientras yo procesaba la información.

Espera! Esta es la habitación de tus padres? Y nosotros dormiremos aquí! Que horror- le dije mientras salía de trance.

Yo sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, pero te diré que las otras habitaciones están…Em.…Inutilizables desde que emmett y rosalie vinieron de vacaciones el año pasado- me dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, seguramente se estaba imaginando las cosas que esos dos ninfomanos hacen cuando vienen para la isla.

Ok, no hay problema- le dije- Ahora, donde esta ese suculento platillo? Porque de veras, tengo mucha hambre.

Él solo se carcajeo y me dirigió hasta la cocina.

Aquí esta su "suculento platillo" Mi bella esposa- me dijo mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

Empecé a comer lentamente y de verdad estaba bueno, al cabo de media hora termine de comerme todo.

Realmente estaba delicioso- le dije mientras me frotaba el estomago, lo que provoco que Edward riera otra vez.

Parece que quedaste satisfecha, por lo que veo- me dijo mientras me regalaba esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

Yo solo lo mire y le regale una sonrisa.

Bueno, ya que es de noche, me gustaría ir a bañarme a la playa, ¿ me acompañas?- me pregunto Edward mirándome con esos bellos ojos.

Claro, solo debo ir a ponerme traje de baño- le dije mirándolo y dándole un beso.

Perfecto, te espero afuera, las maletas están en la habitación- me dijo dándome un último beso y desapareció por la entrada.

Me dirigí a la habitación a coger mi maleta para ir al baño a cambiarme ropa y empecé a buscar un traje de baño. Luego de buscar en la maleta me encontré con una bolsa y una nota:

"_querida bella, este es un regalo mío para que disfrutes ese baño de noche en la playa, espero que te guste, un beso, tu amiga Alice."_

Abrí la bolsa asustada por lo que podía haber metido Alice, y me encontré con una grata sorpresa, allí había un conjunto de traje de baño divino. La parte superior era blanca con unas líneas negras bajo el busto y la parte de abajo era color negro entero.

Agradecí mentalmente a Alice y me lo coloque.

Luego de estar lista, Salí con un vestido puesto de playa y me dirigí hacia esta para ver algo maravilloso. Edward estaba en el mar nadando y sumergiéndose. El brillo de la luna se esparcía por su cara y le daba un toque más sensual. Edward detuvo su nado, ya que se fijo que estaba parada como boba mirándolo, El salió y se dirigió hacia mí.

Te ves preciosa, mi vida- me dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso en mi boca.

Y para qué hablar de ti- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Y bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos al agua- me dijo mientras se separaba de mi para yo sacarme el vestido.

Me lo saque y Edward silbo, me sonroje a no más poder y me dirigí hacia él.

Si antes con el vestido estabas preciosa, ahora si el estas…no encuentro palabras, estas maravillosa- me dijo mientras me daba un beso y sin darme cuenta me levanto al estilo novia y me llevo al mar.

EDWARD!- le grite mientras el solo reía. Y sin previo aviso, me sumergió con él.

Nos sumergíamos y nos dábamos besos bajo el agua, jugábamos, etc. Y en un momento inesperado, Edward me tomo mientras mis piernas estaban alrededor de su cadera y empezamos a darnos unos besos muy apasionados, primero había comenzado con un beso inocente, que después se convirtió en los mejores besos que me había dado en mi vida.

No me di cuenta cuando Edward nos saco del agua y nos dirigimos a la habitación principal. Yo sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora, por una parte estaba feliz, porque iba a dejar de ser virgen, pero por otro lado, estaba preocupada, no sabía si esto iba a ser lo que quería.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que en un momento Edward se detuvo y me miro a los ojos.

¿Estás segura que quieres que continúe? – me pregunto mientras me observaba.

Claro, que ¿acaso tu no…?- no termine de formular la pregunta, ya que me siguió besando.

Mi amor, claro que lo deseo, No sabes cuánto te deseo en este momento- me dijo y seguimos besándonos.

Edward empezó a quitarme la poca ropa que tenia y me empezó a dar besos en mis brazos, mi cara, mi cuello, y comenzó a bajar hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos.

Retiro la prenda del traje de baño y me quedo observando.

Perfecta- me dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba a más no poder.

Comencé a mover mis manos por su esculpida espalda mientras que el retiraba su única prenda. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, estaba muy bien dotado.

Mmm…- gemí pues me había tomado un pecho con su boca.

Seguimos tocándonos y descubriendo cada uno el cuerpo del otro.

Edward me besaba en todos lados y yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir. Tome la iniciativa en un momento y con el descuido de él, tome su pene y lo empecé a masajear lentamente. El se detuvo y empezó a gemir. Siguió besándome hasta que se posiciono en mi entrada.

Mi vida, te amo con todo mi corazón, si te duele o molesta me avisas- me dijo mientras yo solo asentía.

Empezó a entrar lentamente, hasta que llego a mi barrera. De una sola estocada la atravesó y no pude evitar sentir un leve dolor. Edward me miraba preocupado.

No te pre-eocupes…sigue- le dije al ver que el dolor ya pasaba. Empezó a menearse tortuosamente lento. Luego de un rato, los gemidos llenaban la habitación, tanto por parte de él como los míos.

Edward empezó a menearse más rápido, lo que provocaba que yo gimiera más.

Sigue…Edward…te amo…sigue, más, más…- le decía entre gemidos.

Gr….- era lo único que decía Edward.

Ya sentía un ardor en la parte baja y luego de un rato sentí que mi cuerpo llegaba a la cima y cuando yo me vine, Edward me siguió.

Ambos terminamos rendidos en la cama, y yo no tarde en quedarme dormida. Sentí que Edward me vistió y me arropo mientras tarareaba mi nana.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con un dolor intenso en mis brazos. Luego de que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luz, me di cuenta que tenia cardenales en algunas partes de mis brazos y otros cerca de mi entrepierna.

Lo siento- escuche al lado mío y vi a Edward mirándome con una pena horrible.

Porque pides disculpas?- le pregunte.

Porque mira bella! Mira como te deje! No deberíamos haber tenido relaciones antes de que te convirtieras- me dijo con voz apagada- soy un monstro.

No, no lo eres, y escúchame bien Edward Anthony masen cullen, lo que hicimos ayer fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, excepto claro, el haberte conocido. Y si estas son las consecuencias de nuestro acto de amor, las seguiré soportando, porque lo volveremos hacer, tal vez no ahora, pero lo volveremos a hacer. Te amo y deja de lamentarte por algo tan absurdo- le dije enojada y me dirigí al baño.

Mi amor, lo siento mucho- me dijo mientras entraba al baño y me abrazaba.

No te preocupes, pero no quiero que vuelvas a decirte monstro, porque no lo eres- le dije mientras me daba vuelta y le daba un suave beso.

Nunca más, mi amor- me dijo- Ahora, que tal si tomamos una, no sana, ducha?- me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Señor cullen, nunca pensé que usted era un adicto al sexo- le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa- pero acepto.

Nos metimos a la ducha y comenzamos de nuevo.

Esta sí que es una luna de miel, dije en mi fuero interno. Y de solo pensar que yo antes era una blanca palomita…

Fin.

Bueno chicas, este es un one shot para un concurso en facebook, pero como me gusto como quedo, lo publique en fanfiction .Un beso a todas, y espero sus comentarios.

Atte.

Konaahcullen


End file.
